Office Chats
by mystical-infinity
Summary: John Sheppard and Elizabeth have a quick chat... johnliz. first fanfic so be nice!


Office Chat

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Spoilers : Missing scene from the end of 38 minutes

Author's note : This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please bear that in mind when reading. I am a big supporter of John/Liz pairing so obviously this story is about them. I hope you like it. Also, for people who like John/Liz pairings, I would like to highly recommend JohnLiz4ever. She is a fantastic writer!

Anyway on with the story…

**Office Chat**

Major John Sheppard walked through the halls of Atlantis after finally being released from the infirmary. He walked past the control room and frowned as he saw Dr Weir still at her desk. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 3:00am. _Does she ever sleep?! _He thought as he continued to watch her. Suddenly she started crying. Not loud, over-reacting crying, but she cried silent tears, not wanting to be heard, considered weak.

He walked out of the shadows where he had been observing her

"Dr Weir, are you alright?"

Her head shot up _What is he doing here? _She thought whilst quickly wiping away her tears

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep, every time I close my eyes all I can see are bugs, bugs and more bugs" He answered shrugging.

Surprisingly, this caused Elizabeth to start crying all over again

John rushed to her side, touched her shoulder and knelt down

"Liz, what's wrong."

"I'm just being silly, I'm alright" She answered, absently waving her hand at him

"No, you're going to tell me before I get Dr. Beckett to order you to have bed rest for at least one week" John threatened

"Fine, if you must know, I'm scared"

John did a double take "What? Why?"

"Why, do you really need to ask? I thought you were going to die and all I could do was wait! I've never felt so helpless. I never should have authorised that mission!"

John didn't know how to handle that look of helplessness on her face. "It was not your fault. You can't control everything that happens, especially when we're off-world."

"But I'm in charge of this exploration. I'm supposed to be able to protect my people!"

John held up his hand to silence her "Okay, just stop right there. You cannot carry the weight of the world, or galaxy, on your shoulders forever. There are so many people willing to help you, if you'd just let them."

"But…" Liz started to object

"No buts, I'm putting my foot down."

Liz looked him in the eyes and saw the sincerity and determination in them. She knew that he meant every word that he had said. She felt her body relax as she lost herself in his eyes. _Damn him for being so hypnotising!_ She thought.

John looked into her eyes and saw that the vulnerability in them started to change to something else. Desire, desire for him. Happy to oblige, he moved him lips closer to hers until they were almost touching. He stopped and looked at her, willing her to make the last move. He saw her close her eyes and smiled inwards as her lips touched his.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Nothing earth-shattering, just plain and simple. But the kiss changed everything between them.

A cough sounded in the background and he quickly stood up. Turning around he saw Ford and MacKay, smirking, with knowing looks on their faces.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, as you were" Ford said smiling

"Lieutenant" Sheppard warned

"Urm, sorry Sir" Ford said sheepish

"So, I think we all need to get some rest." Elizabeth said getting up

"Yes, we'll see you in the morning, well later in the morning anyway" MacKay said as he and Ford made their way to their separate quarters.

"Goodnight, Major" Elizabeth said as she walked out the room

"Yeah, goodnight" John said, letting his eyes fall to her backside _And what a good night it is_ John Sheppard walked to his quarters with an especially large goofy grin on his face.

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it; it was my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction.

Please review, I don't mind accepting critism but please don't be too harsh.


End file.
